Are they twins, because he's too sexy
by its-nobody
Summary: Darielle and Kentin, best friends since kids. And like that both end up in Sweet Amoris School. Darielle meet new friends, especially boys, in the school. But for some reason her protective Kentin doesn't like that, and she don't get it why. Why will happen if Darielle spends more time with Castiel than Kentin, Will she ever understand her feelings?
1. Introduction

All rights goes to My Candy Love and it's owners. I own nothing except the OC and some parts of the story :D

* * *

**Introduction**

Darielle and Kentin, best friends since kids. Now they're like brother and sister, like twins. She's with the same brown hair like him, with the same green eyes like him, with the same skin tone like him. Both of them tall and beautiful.

Kentin like big brother – protector decides to join the same school as his old friend Darielle. And like that both end up in Sweet Amoris School.

* * *

** A/N: The story goes like in MCL but not exactly**

**Kentin looks like when he was back from the military school and his family is rich because they're a big company working around the world**

**Sorry for mistakes, that's my first fanfiction of MCl hope you like it. r&amp;r please 3**


	2. In the School

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Everything started from moving to new town, to new school.

Darielle moved to live with her aunt in this little coastal town for two reasons. The first one was really simple – her parents, she needed a break from them yet they were going to travel to U.S. for year. The second one was her best friend – Kentin. Year (or two) ago he moved there, because it was easier for his parents to keep the business, near the sea. During this time they hadn't seen, only heard on the internet or the phone. Also by swapping images and the girl noticed that her best friend had changed a lot for the last year and apparently was taller, didn't wore glasses and his hair was with new haircut. It still suited him. There was a time in which he had gone to military school, before this changes, which kinda worried Darielle inside, but she hoped for the best. After he came back, he was still the same, (without the outward) her best friend, just like a brother. She had come to town yesterday, but Kentin couldn't meet her, he was out of town, helping his parents with the business. lately he often did it, their company had become quite large. But today was the first day of school, so they had to meet. This was the first school day in Sweet Amoris School for both of them.

Darielle looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw was one really happy and enthusiastic girl. Now when she thought about her and Kentin realized how much alike are they looking. The girl's hair was the same hair color as her old friend, just that her hair was waist-length. And her eyes, they were with the same color. Darielle made a surprised face asking herself if she's adopted and Kentin is her lost brother.

"Huh, like there's going to happen something interesting in my life, snap out of it Darielle." She pinched her cheeks. Than the brunette looked again at her reflection to see if everything is okay, she wore green T-Shirt with yellow star on it and black denim short. "Cool." She smiled to herself, didn't even touch her hair and went out of her room going downstairs to see her aunt in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart." She said with sweet voice from over the oven apparently cooking something.

"I'm heading out." Darielle said from the corridor without even going into the kitchen.

"But sweetheart, your breakfast?!" Her aunt protested.

"I'm not hungry, thanks anyway." Actually she was too lazy. By that time she went in the living room to take her black-purple backpack gift from her parents.

When the brunette get back to the hall her aunt waited there with enthusiastic face.

"Here take this." She gave Darielle $50 and went back to the kitchen with smile on her face.

"Thank you aunty, you're the best!"

"What else am I for?" She laughed and then there was knock on the door. "Maybe that's Kenny, go now."

"Bye." Darielle said to her aunt, went down to the door, put on her black Converse and than opened.

There he was Kentin, her old friend. She was so happy to see him after this long time. The girl jumped from her place over to Kentin to give him one big hug. He didn't even move from his place, just hugged her back. After the strong embrace they separated from each other.

"Hey sis." He greeted her with big smile on his face. "you haven't changed at all." The boy laughed. Darielle looked at him thoughtfully, as if she was making measures for clothes.

"And you have changed a lot, hell, look how tall are you. You're taller than me."

"And I was shorter than you." The both laughed.

Darielle closed the door behind her and they both went for school. They walked, the road to the school wasn't very long. And while that time they didn't stop talking.

The first thing Darielle did when they arrived was to mouth one big whoa.

"It's definitely bigger than our old school." Kentin said the words which she wasn't even sure how to enounce.

They went in the courtyard and then in the school when they started to hear the other students whispers.

"Are they couple?"

"They seem more like brother and sister." Said another.

"The boy is so cute." Some girls giggled.

" I hope he's not gay." Spoke other.

Darielle looked around, but there was no one to catch her eye. Than she looked at Kentin which clearly was annoyed. Darielle wanted to tease him a little. She nudged his ribs.

"Are you gay." The brunette girl stick out her tongue at him. Kentin tried to look her with serous face but then they both burst into laugh so it didn't work. "Now what are we supposed to do?" She asked her best friend now with a serious tone.

"We're in the school." He marked. "But we have no idea which are our lockers, what class we have or what should we do."

"Captain obvious on duty?" Darielle teased the boy. What actually he said was already visible. Then she made some noise resembling - I give up this battle.

To their way was heading, old lady in pink costume and grey hair placed in a tight bun.

_"We can ask that woman?"_ The brunette girl guessed.

And without talking Darielle was sure Kentin was thinking about the same thing. They went to the old lady and before they had the chance to talk she started first.

"What are you doing in the middle of the corridors? Go to your classrooms now, the classes are going to start soon."

"We're new here." Darielle started talking, trying to talk over the noise in the corridors.

"Welcome. I'm the headmaster of the school. Talk to Nathaniel, he's in the first room over there." She pointed out one closed door and went off.

"What the hell?!" Darielle get pissed off. "She don't even care, who she think is she. I'm going to kill her!" The girl went after the headmaster but Kentin caught her.

"She's thinking she's the headmaster. And she is apparently. Chill out." He joked. "Now, let's go meet this Nathaniel."


	3. The Fake Trio

**Chapter 2**

* * *

They entered the right room from the first time.

There were students inside seated around a large white table, each doing something different. In this room was definitely - quiet than in the corridor.

"Um…" Darielle tried to get somebodies attention but no one noticed her.

"We're searching for Nathaniel." Than Kentin said louder.

"I am Nathaniel." A blond boy with white shirt and blue tie rose, taking along with him a black clipboard. "And you are?"

"New students." Said Darielle, thinking "_For Gods sake isn't it obvious?!_"

"Oh!" Nathaniel smiled, started looking for something in his files on the clipboard and said. "Kentin and Darielle, right?"

"Yes." They both said in one voice.

"Allright. You." Nathaniel pointed Kentin. "You have to report to the headmaster, it's not for something bad, she said she have some business to finish with you. And you" Than he pointed at Darielle. "your documents are not full finished."

"Now?" Kentin asked with confused face.

"Yes. And by the way here, this is your program," Nathaniel handed him a slip of paper. "your locker, the rooms in school and everything else you'll need to not get lost around school."

Kentin just sighed and turned to his twin.

"We'll meet later." He said and left.

_Behold, the day begins to get _worse, Darielle started to talk to herself again.

"What should I do?" She turned to the blonde guy with sad face.

"Not much." Nathaniel explained quickly and left her alone with the documents. For like ten minutes everything was ready. Also the girl had to bisect with $25 from her pocket money and join one school club. In the end she chose the Basketball club because the only spots left were in the Basketball one and in the Gardening club. Not that she didn't like flowers, it was just that she really like Basketball. It was her second favorite sport after swimming.

_You can survive through this too Darielle, don't worry, be optimist, go girl_, she tried to calm the feelings going inside of her.

"Thank you." And finally said Nathaniel, handing her a slip of paper too. Than he returned to his work.

Darielle put the paper in her pocket for more safe and left the room. Outside she met another blonde thing, but this time it was a girl.

"I'm sorry." She tried to apologize possibly as sweet.

"Of course you're sorry, but I don't care, you just ruined my hair with all this clumsiness. Do you know how much money I gave for this hairdo." But the only thing Darielle heard was the yelps of an annoying, decorative Miniature Pinscher. And then she felt the need to vomit down.

"Okay, I said I'm sorry, it's not that bad." In fact the green-eyed girl hadn't noticed something interesting on the girl's hair, besides being in a light waves. It seemed absolutely natural, if she just left bed and just had combed.

"Do you think the apology will fix Amber's hair?!" One Asian girl that all the time was standing behind Amber started talking. Apparently Darielle hadn't noticed her and she got annoyed. The black haired Asian girl started talking with dramatic voice like there was dead person. She seemed so fake that Darielle already knew the girl won't be any better than the blonde apparently named Amber. And right next to the black haired girl was standing one – brunette one this time, which looked like she was about to cry her soul out.

"Girls!" Amber squealed. "Did you heard her?" The eyes of the so-called Amber had tears.

_Oh, god I think I'll really puke right here on the floor. Nope better on Amber's shoes!_ Darielle tough to herself.

"Oh god, she didn't. You just started a war girl." The brunette one now started. "Oh. I'm so sorry Amber!" She hugged the blonde.

_What the hell is happening here?!_ Darielle asked herself with the most aghast look.

"That's not true!" And the black haired girl joined the hug. "You're like a model versus this monster!"

_Wait a minute, is she talking about me?_ Darielle asked herself while looking down to her body. Actually Darielle was slimmer than Amber, and definitely taller. The girl asked herself what the hell was wrong with her while looking at Amber.

"But she said that my hair was terrible." Now all three stood together, hugging and crying. And for the first time of her life Darielle was truly happy that she had no breakfast.

She got really annoyed from what's happening.

"What's happening here." Someone appeared behind Darielle. She jumped slightly in surprise. When she turned she saw Nathaniel itself standing behind her.

"I…" Darielle began to speak, but was interrupted by the girls.

"Nat, she started to insult me, she said that my hair was really terrible, and that I'm ugly, and… and… " The blonde started to drown in her tears.

"What?! You moved only today in here, and have already begun to pick on the other students." The corridor was beginning to get empty and everything the blonde guy said could be heard very well. "If you do something more serious, like a prank, or something I'll talk with the director."

She started looking around uneasily. The conversation went in pretty bad direction, so the girl began searching for reason to run from it. But there was nothing happening actually. The only thing that caught her sight was red haired boy, in metal style clothes standing comfortably on the lockers looking in her direction with a smirk on his face.

The brunette turned back to Nathaniel, forsaking her mission for any help. He had caught his head forgo from everything too.

"Come on Amber, girls, you too Darielle, go in class." Said he going into another direction.

Once he turned his back she looked at Amber. The blonde girl looked smug and proud of herself. Then the group followed Nathaniel's leads and went into the same room as he.

The corridor was almost empty. There was no sight of the red haired boy.

"Are you ready?" She turned around and saw Kentin beside her. Darielle smiled in relief.

"All set."

"Okay than. Let's our first day of school start." He laughed.

"Which room are we?"

"I think it's that one." Kentin pointed to the door in front of them. The one 'the fake trio' and Nathaniel entered.

"Let's go than." Darielle smiled, trying to forget the past 10 minutes and be positive about the future in this school.

Darielle looked for one last time around the school corridor, but now it was empty. Somehow she felt disappointed but wasn't really sure why. Then they both, Kentin and Darielle went into the room.

* * *

**A/N: I think I overdid the thing with Amber, but, you know, that's the way I see it. Well that's from the second chapter, hope you like it, and I'm currently working on the next one, expect it soon ^^ Thanks for reading, r&amp;r please, and hugs for you all 3**


	4. The First Classes

**Chapter 3**

* * *

When they entered the room, they were greeted by a blonde, very muscular, strangely dressed man.

"Good morning kids. Come in, come in!" He began to lash around, as if to see his muscles of a better view.

Darielle smiled at him awkwardly shifted inward, but then she felt the hand of the teacher on her shoulder and shuddered all.

"Wait a minute please." He smiled like kindly. "First introduce yourself to the other students, please. Let's start with the lady."

But Darielle had forgotten how to speak. While she was listening to the teacher the brown haired girl used the opportunity to look around the classroom and look out her new classmates. She saw some familiar faces from just now and one of them was that guy with the red hair from the corridor who was looking at her like she was some sort of clown.

"Darielle…" Kentin nudged his best friend to take her out from the panic room in her mind.

Do not worry young lady, please, share just what you want, you're not at the police station. – The teacher laughed behind her, which gave her more chills.

"I'm… Yeah… My name is Darielle." She began nervously. "This is my first year at this school… Obviously… " She whispered the last thing more to herself. "Nice to meet you all." In the end she gave them one smile and tried to stay calm.

And than, there was whisper all around the room.

"Isn't this a name for a guy?"

"Look at them, they're like twins." Somebody giggled. "But also, he's so sexy"

"Now I'm expecting the boy to be with a girly name."

"Maybe they've been hated by their mother, or they're traps."

"Or maybe she confused them from birth."

There was a loud giggle and laugh.

"My name is Kentin, and that's my first year in this school." He didn't continue with the introducing and that made an impression to Darielle. He looked at her 'brother' and noticed that he was watching at the students with kind of angry face. She wasn't sure if they're seeing the same thing as she was, but the green eyed girl was sure he was angry.

"Are you two brother and sister?" The teacher asked.

"No, we are…" Darielle started talking but Kentin interrupted her.

"We're cousins." The brown haired boy smiled at his old friend with playful smile.

This smile was trying to tell her "Don't worry, everything is under control." But she was not entirely sure about this thing. Yeah, sure they lied as kids that they're cousins, even brother and sister, but now the things are different. They're bigger now, if something awkward happen it will be really strange for all the students and other people around them. And the teachers will already know that they're lying. It will be really hard for the teenage girl to bare the sad or angry looks of her teachers, she can't be sure what will happen, but in the end she left everything in Kentin' s hands.

"Thank you kids. Now please, have a seat." there were like 4 or 5 not claimed seats. The brunettes took the last to seats near the window in the room. Kentin was on the last one, and Darielle on the one before him.

"And so students." The teacher started talking. "Some of you may know me, some of you may not, my name is Boris."

While Boris was talking about himself, Darielle looked around herself again. This time she wanted to know who was sitting around her. Before her, there was a girl with really beautiful and long… white hair… "_Maybe it's colored…"_ The brown haired girl started to think about it, but than her attention went somewhere else. On her left was not anybody but the red haired dude from the corridor. Darielle cursed herself for her ability to not watch the world around her. Now she had the opportunity to check him out. He was watching at the teacher, with really bored face. He had nice body, maybe he was exercising or doing some sort of sports. He was actually beautiful. The green-eyed girl wasn't absolutely sure if the red was the real hair color of the teenage boy, but it really suited him. _"And other colors would look quite beautiful too." _Darielle was thinking hard about his hair.

In about a second the green-eyed girl realized what thoughts revolve around her head so she slapped herself without thinking. _Get your shit together girl._

"Is everything okay, miss Darielle."

"Yes sir." She answered without thinking.

_For Gods sake, did I just called the teacher sir?! _Darielle blushed hard, and her heart was pounding hard in her ribcage. _"I just have to stop watching the boys at this school, no, nope, I'm not gonna check out anybody here again._ She was repeating to herself in panic.

Kentin behind her just laughed quietly.

"Are you all right?" He asked nicely.

"Yeah, I-I just got little distracted."

He laughed again looking somehow sweet and cute.

"Pay more attention to the teacher, I won't repeat for you."

"Sorry." Darielle stuck her tongue out at him, then she started paying attention to the teacher.

"So, as I was saying." The teacher was on rampage. "This week I'll be your teacher and form-master, but the next week there will come a new teacher who will be your form-master. I just supersede him for this week."

"Why isn't he here now?" One black haired girl with olive skin, who was sitting from left of the red haired guy, asked. She seemed like on years she was bigger than the others in the class.

"Because he is out of town." Darielle brings her attention back to the teacher. "Also the next week there will be two more new students in the class."

Someone quickly coughed.

"Yeah, and they won't come this first week because they're both sick." The teacher continued.

"Both of them?" Darielle turned around and saw that this time the red haired guy was talking. His tone was somehow kind of argumentative and filled with boredom, and his face was telling that actually he don't even care.

_Interesting guy_ the brown haired girl went once more time on a thinking adventure.

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked immediately.

"Castiel, if you're bored why do you even come to the classes?" Darielle looked at the right desk in the first row, now there turned around was sitting Nathaniel.

_So, his name is Castiel?_ Darielle rolled the name several times in her head. _I've heard that this is translated as… angel?_ Than the teenage girl became slightly warm in her belly. She wanted to strike one more cold slap on her face, but she repeated to herself that everything is actually under control.

Castiel comfortably leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head.

"Sorry blondie, just don't tell anything to mummy and daddy please." The rebel boy started talking with a baby's voice.

"You…" Nathaniel started talking, but was fast interrupted by his opponent.

"And now what? You'll talk to the director, like you was going to do the same shit with the new come girl." He pointed casually at Darielle' s direction which just stared and raised her hands indicating that she surrender.

"Don't get me involved into this please!"

By that time she saw Amber's group. The blond girl was sitting in front of Catiel' s desk. Before Amber, there was the brunette haired girl with green clothes, and in front of her, on the desk in the first row was the Asian girl. Right in the middle, just right to Nathaniel.

The teacher coughed quietly, and Nathaniel immediately turned forward.

"I'm sorry." Nathaniel said looking at the desk.

"No problem." The teacher took a slight breath thinking if it's a god idea to continue talking. "They're brothers." He said.

Someone in the room said evidently whoa and added.

"Until now we have not had brothers in our class. I'm so excited."

And other agreed. Most of the students looked really excited.

And soon the class was over. Than the school too.

It wasn't long day as she could be with Kentin every break, and without Amber around her. And then they both went home together.

"Trough the park, or with the bus?" Kentin asked his 'sister' going out of the school grounds.

"Are you joking? The park of course!" She laughed.

"If you even want we can stay outside for some time."

Darielle gave it a big time thinking. She really wanted to go home, because she came just yesterday and she wanted to spend more time with her Auntie

"Hm. I think it'll be a better idea if you come to dinner at my house. And maybe after that you can stay and sleep in the guest room. What do you think?"

But the brown haired girl didn't receive answer from her best friend. She looked at Kentin, who was looking somewhere away like he was embarrassed from the conversation.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked him confused, looking strait at his face.

He looked at her. Than he turned around again, and this time he covered his face.

"For Gods sake." The teenage boy muttered under his breath. "Yes I'm all right." Then he looked at her through his hand.

Darielle studied her best friend from top to bottom and then made a sullen face.

"I can't understand you."

Kentin laughed.

"All right, I'll come for dinner, but I'm not absolutely sure, that I can stay for a sleep over too."

"Hm. Why not?"

"I… I'll have to work extra time at home."

"Your parents business?"

"Uh, yea."

"Oh, I see. Maybe another time?"

"Maybe."

"Just like we were little." The girl remembered the old times.

"Weren't there a lot of girls too?"

"Well yes, it was something like a girly pajama party…"

"So you're telling me that I'm more up to a girl, than a boy?" Kentin laughed.

"No, no. I'm not telling you that."

Kentin continued to laugh.

"No problem." The brown haired boy wiped little tears from his eyes. "I'll get over it, one day." He joked.

The girl punched her best friend on his shoulder.

"Ouch." Kentin began to shrink, like he was dying, but the punch wasn't actually something strong or bad.

"You deserve it." She stuck her tongue out.

"If you were my real sister you would be the worst sister in the world." He continued with the laughing again.

"Is that so? Than you would be the worst brother of them all."

"Anyways you would love me, as a sister."

"Of course, you too."

Kentin just smiled this time.

They came to the edge of the park, before the street which separates them.

"Do you want me to send you home."

"Nah, no problem."

"Okay." The brunette boy hugged her.

"We'll meet for dinner, don't forget."

"I promise. I'll come."

They separated from the hug, waved at each other for one last time and Darielle continued to her own street.

There were few more minutes walking to her aunt's house. While she was walking, Darielle started to think about the day. She wasn't from the type people who write their diary everyday, but for this she repeated everything from the day in her mind, trying to get conclusion from everything that happened.

_Let's see..._ she started from the start _The school is nice. I don't know much people from there, only this thing Amber, and that guy Nathaniel, who doesn't look so bad. But… I'm sure this two have some type of relationship or connection. I have to know more about this._ The girl put something like a check mark in her head. _And this guy…"_Darielle tried to think what was his name. _Castiel!_

And than she bumped into someone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter took me some time... (because I wasn't actually writing it in the first place XD) But I tried to make it longer, and interesting so you would like it. I hope it was interesting, and the next time, I'll try updating sooner 3 I'll be really thankful if you tell me your opinion on everything i write, and what will be like better idea to continue this story, because I have the feeling I'll make it in soap opera :(**

**Hugs for all the people who faved this**


	5. Ghost in school?

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Oops, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." _Fool. I'm so stupid, today I dash into the people around me for the second time. _Darielle cursed herself, and at the same moment some dog jumped on her.

"Down Demon" Said the man, victim of the brunette girl's collision, than she looked at him. _Castiel?! _She blushed hard from the thought that just a second ago she was thinking about him. _Damn, that's not good._

"Um, Hello." Darielle started talking unsure in herself.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He looked at her suspiciously.

_Seriously?!_

"Yes, I'm the new student…"

"Oh yes, the one that Amber 'was making her day better'. Well welcome" He didn't change his expression, neither smiled, neither showed that he's angry.

"Thanks." Then the girl turned to the dog that was near Castiel. "Is it yours?" _No Darielle, you stupid thing, it belong to his uncle._

The red haired boy just laughed.

"I don't know. Guess." He started teasing her. " Or maybe you're really that stupid as I thought.

"I'm not stupid!" She squealed starting to get angry.

"Hah. Prove it." He smiled viciously at her and left. "See you around."

"Bye." The girl answered not sure what more to say.

_I'm So stupid. _Darielle was already near her house._ And he's bastard._

When she got home her aunt wasn't at home. The teenage girl went to her room and threw herself on her bed. Darielle was indeed very tired, but the green-eyed girl wasn't really sure why… After some minutes she drifted into deep sleep. And started dreaming. She dreamed about her family, her aunt, her friends, happy, but with another child. Then all of sudden the brunette girl found herself on the street. She was really sad, looking around her on the right side was some boy, she couldn't recognize it at first but he seemed familiar, with black hair and some brown clothes, and on the left side, there was… Kentin. The boys jumped into fight, Darielle couldn't breathe. Than she woke up.

"What the hell?!" The girl took a few big breaths and got up. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, it was almost 7 PM. "Damn it, I just slept over half of my life." Darielle murmured under her nose and went out of her room so she could find her aunty somewhere around the house.

Her Aunt was in the living room. With Kentin.

"Damn it." Darielle cursed under her nose again, but obviously Kentin heard that.

"Good morning sunshine. Thank you I'm fine, what about you." He smiled jokingly. "Haven't your parents taught you that it's not nice to curse on breakfast."

Darielle just looked at him with sarcastic smile. "Ha-Ha." She sat near them. "Sorry, it looks like I must have fallen asleep."

Kentin and the aunt laughed.

The had dinner, but nothing interesting happened, and Kentin was again normal.

"I had this feeling…" Darielle looked at Kentin. "That you're not feeling good today?" She finally make herself to ask him what was with him today at the park. He choked slightly, and her aunt was watching at them with obvious curiosity, which apparently they didn't notice.

"I'm feeling fine, actually great. Why do you think so?" The boy was watching only his plate with food.

"Hm." The brunette girl didn't say anything else and continued with her dinner.

But only her aunty knew what was going on.

"Will you spend the nigh here?" Darielle asked, trying to keep the conversation.

" I can't." He said, still watching at the plate.

"Why?"

"I have job to do."

"At 10 pm?!"

"Sweetheart" Her Aunty jumped in the conversation. "Recently Kenny is doing a lot of job, helping to his parents and the company. Another time, okay?"

The young girl just sighed.

"Okay."

Till the dessert everyone on the table were silent. Het aunt asked them about their first day at school, but they didn't talk much about it. Then Kentin left.

"Why isn't he telling me anything?!" She said sadly to her aunt. "He's concealing something, and supposedly we are best friends, brother and sister."

"Maybe he'll tell you soon. Don't worry sweety."

Darielle just smiled at her aunty and then went to her room to do her homework. But all the time her mind was thinking for Kentin.

_For God's sake Darielle, get your shit together!_ In the end she just went to bed.

The week went well. There weren't many problems with Amber. Kentin was acting as his usual self. Also she made some buddies in her class, mostly girls, and she was going out with them very often.

In the last day of her first week, the brunette girl had club activities after school, because soon there would be match and the teacher wanted her in the game. The training was really long and it ended really late after school. The sky was already black, and the moon was up.

Kentin had already left the school grounds, so Darielle had to go home alone, which actually wasn't any problem for her, but she wasn't sure that the park will be still open, and the other route was a little bit more dangerous. She wasn't scared. She could win a fight with almost everyone, because when she was little she spend almost 7 years in training martial arts.

The teenage girl took a shower. Changed her clothes and went out of the gymnasium. But after some steps she remembered she had forgotten her cellphone in the classroom earlier.

"Damn it, now I have to go back to school." As she said it she did it. But now, inside the school in almost every corridor the light were switched off and it looked really scary. The end of the main corridor looked like in just a few second there will pop some dead guy and then will disappear. She take a deep breath and went for the classroom, but while walking she heard someone's laugh.

_Shit_. The brunette girl ran straight to the room, and hid behind the teacher desk. She squeezed her eyes and while squatting, squeezed her legs. _There is no one out there, there is no one, somebody is just making fun of me._ The girl took a deep breath, looked at the dark room and found her phone. Darielle took it, and turned to leave but was a little bit scared.

"Come on, Darielle, there is no one out there." Again talking to herself, she turned the handle and walked back into the hallway. It was empty and silent - absolutely normal.

Then she heard laughter.

Her heart went in her throat, and she slowly looked around the hall.

It was empty.

"It's human, it's human. You don't believe in ghost stories, you never believed. Why now?" She doesn't stop to repeat that. "Damn it, I will prove it, so I'll go and see who is still here." Darielle squeezed her fist and walked to the end of the corridor, listening. There was someone – at the end of the hall. _If I don't die today, it's a sign. _Darielle'seyes watered slightly. The figure began to approach her slowly, but she couldn't see who was there. And the corridor was too dark there.

_I can't. I can't stay here anymore. _She turned around, giving up all her pride, praying for her life and left to run. But someone grabbed her hand. Her tears flowed down her face.

"Darielle?" Someone called her name.

She turned around to see who was the source.

"Castiel?" The girl could barely see him through her tears and the darkness around. _I'm so stupid._ She immediately turned to the other side, so she could clean her tears without him noticing them.

"What are you doing here so late?"

She pulled her hand from his.

"It's none of your business."

The red-haired boy laughed at her.

"Are you crying?"

Darielle looked at him.

"It's not your problem!"

"Castiel what is happening?" Some boy come out. He was quite familiar to Darielle from somewhere. His hair was somehow silver or white, and his eyes were different – the left orange, and the right – green. And his clothes, they were really interesting type of Victorian style.

"Nothing interesting. It's just Darielle, she still in school." Castiel pointed at the girl.

"You're from our class." Said the other guy.

The brain of the green-eyed girl began to shift. Of course he was a familiar face. He was from her class, he have seen him talk with Castiel every single day.

"Yeah I'm the new one."

"It's nice to officially meet you. My name is Lysender." He smiled at her, giving his hand for handshake. He seemed like a really kind and warm person. But at the same time a little bit strange and irresponsible to the world around him.

"It's nice to meet you too. I hope you already know my name." She returned the gesture. "Okay, I have to go." Darielle put her phone back in her pocket, and turned her back to the boys.

She heard Castiel sighting.

"I'll walk you home." Said he and caught her. "See you tomorrow Lysender." The red-haired guy nodded at his friend and left him alone.

"There is no need to walk me home." Darielle somehow got angry. There really wasn't need to go home with him. How old was she? Five?

They went outside, and continued walking.

"I think there is need to. As I saw how you cried inside of the school, outside you'll full your pants."

She punched his shoulder. But it wasn't that hard hit actually.

"Don't talk like that! And I wasn't crying." The green-eyed girl didn't look at his classmate.

"Really funny, are saying that I'm blind?"

"First, it was dark. Second, I don't know if you're blind, or not, but, third – you're a big asshole."

They have already walked half of the park, surprisingly it wasn't closed.

"Don't talk to me like that!" His voice was serious and cold. There wasn't any trace of his joky tone.

"I'll do what I want." Darielle hissed, looking him strait at the eyes.

The teenage boy grabbed the brunette girl and pinched her on a tree. He was holding her hands tight and his face was just inches from Darielle's.

"So what were you saying?" Castiel said.

Darielle wasn't sure if her back hurt from the hit on the tree, because her heart was beating too fast.

"I hate you so much" She said finally.

"Better watch what you're doing."

But the only thing the girl was thinking was "His face is so close…" The lamps in the park were still working so she was able to see his face clearly. She wasn't even able to move. What was he thinking while holding her like that, she wasn't able to understand what was he thinking now, his face was a big mixture of emotions. The brunette's girl face was starting to get warm.

"Okay." That was the only thing she was capable to think of and say at the same time.

Castiel let her go.

"I'm sorry" He said under breath.

Darielle wasn't sure what to say to him. _No problem would sound too stupid, because there is actual problem. _She started to think. _But if I don't talk it may become kind of awkward between us._ And while thinking she realized that actually occurred silence.

"Why do you hate Nathaniel?" Darielle tried to fill the hole between them, but after Castiel didn't asked she mentally slapped herself.

"Is it that obvious?" He sighted. "It's a long story, and we don't have time for that."

"And are you close friends with Lysender?"

"Don't you have your own things to worry about?"

"I heard something trough this week." Darielle started again. "You had a fight with Nathaniel."

"Hey, why all of sudden are you asking so many questions?!"

Actually Darielle wasn't sure too. There was this feeling in her that was keep telling her to continue talk with him.

"Hm, I just wanted to know if you kicked his ass."

Castiel laughed.

"You're one strange girl. I was going to kick his ass, but they stopped the fight in the end. The little gay couldn't learn his lesson from a real guy like a proper person

Now Darielle laughed.

"Pretty manly action to get in a fight in the school halls."

He looked at her challenging, but it was obvious that he wasn't that serious.

"Don't provoke me." The tall guy started. "I'll kick your ass too."

"Really?" Darielle was watching him with a serious look on her face, but still smiling, obviously provoking him. "I don't think you can catch me." And she ran.

* * *

**A/N: Well... I'm... I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY I didn't update for that long time TT. I mean, I'm so lazy these months, and trying to study for exams, and, and, uh... Yeah you get it, I'm too lazy...**

**I tried to do my best into this one. I think. I'll be really thankful if you say me if you don't like something or you want me to add something, oh just give me some review. PLEASE PLEASE! **

**Thanks for the reading, and I'm now writing the next chapter, it's coming soon ^^**


	6. Pyjama Party

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Darielle heard his footsteps coming after her, and started to pray that she's faster. She wasn't absolutely sure if he would hurt her, or no, she didn't know him from very soon, what if he is some sort of a serial killer, pedophile or something like that. _For God's sake Darielle, stop watch horror movies, with beautiful actors._ The teenage girl felt the fear pumping in her veins, but there was something, some feeling telling her that there is no need to be afraid by him.

Already outside the park. She felt Castiel grabbing her by the waist. She wanted to scream her throat out, but her mind didn't allowed that.

Castiel started to tickle her before she could escape from him. But this time she screamed. Not from fear, but from sensibility. She couldn't believe he really started to tickle her, because this was one of her biggest weaknesses. And she had only T-Shirt for protection to her belly.

"Darielle?" Someone called somewhere near them.

Both teenagers turned in the direction of the voice. There stood Kentin, in the dark, looking at them confused.

Castiel released the girl, none of them saying anything. Kentin's face turned from confused to angry.

"What are you doing to her?!" The brunette boy ran to his 'sister', grabbing her by the hand, so she was behind him. Like to protect her from something.

"It's nothing Ken." Darielle tried to calm him. "We were just talking."

"I'm sending off your precious friend to her home, because it's too late." Castiel growled. "And where were you while she was alone at school. Why weren't you there to hold her hand. Or you were scared that your always-out-of-home-using-you-for-their-work parents would be mad at you?"

"Castiel!" The brunette girl tried to make him shut his mouth.

"Oh, please." Kentin disputed. "Where are your parents?! Look at what piece of shit you look like while they are away. You miss classes, not studying, messing with everybody, and even getting into fights. Absolutely without control." The teenage boy hissed the last sentence, while watching his opponent strait in the eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that." Castiel attacked the brunette boy and beat a fist at his jaw. It was obvious that the blow was strong but he took it, because Darielle was just behind him, but only getting two steps backward.

"What should I not talk about?" Kentin was rubbing his jaw, while watching the red haired boy with smug expression. "That you're trash without future."

Castiel tried to hit him one more time, but from the left side of Kentin's face. The brunette boy countered the second hit, and than hit his opponent in the stomach.

"Stop!" Darielle, already some steps away, was watching the fight, not sure what to do. _I don't know how to stop them._ _I don't know what to do. They're both so strong, and…. _She was in full panic. This wasn't the first time watching a fight between boys, but now was the first time, that she was the only person around them.

Castiel crouched, but didn't gave up. This time he kicked kentin with full power in the stomach. This time Darielle's best friend fell to the ground.

"Say this one more time, you trained dog."

Darielle decided to stand up before her childhood friend, spread her arms wide.

"Stop! Stop acting like school-girls you two!" Was the first thing that came into her mind. Which sounded terribly.

"Darielle get away from here." Kentin behind her was getting up. "I have to beat this trash, so he would learn his lesson."

"For God's sake stop with this stupid fight already. You boys are the most stupid people I know in the world. Just stop!" She still didn't know what to say, but decided that she'll try everything. "If you don't stop this I'll get angry with you."

Kentin sighted.

"Who is acting like a school-girl right now?"

Darielle looked at him with angry face.

Castiel just sighted.

"I don't even care." He murmured under his nose, turned around and left. "See you tomorrow twin-sisters." Than he disappeared at the next turn.

Kentin just squeezed with all his might his fist, trying not to run after his classmate and punch him right in the face.

"Actually, why exactly you were with him?" The brunette boy asked his friend, really surprised. "They will kick him out of school soon enough."

Darielle just looked at him with face saying 'Are you serious?'

"He was just walking me home, don't worry. Nothing which my 'big brother' should worry about." She basically said it in jest, and Kentin laughed. But only she knew, how fast was her heart beating from the memory in the park, on that tree. And only he knew, how his heart started to hurt to hear that he's only and just like a brother to her.

And like that, their first week in the new school passed normally without any other problems, and fusions.

Actually, Darielle befriend the most rapidly with the new twins in class – Alexy and Armin, which aren't so similar. Even their appearance is different. Alexy's hair was dyed blue, and he had violet eyes, while Armin's hair was naturally black with blue eyes, both with different likes in the clothing style. Darielle get very well with the twin brothers and are often together after school.

The girl didn't talk very much with Castiel, after everything that happened on the park, except when he is picking a bone with Kentin, or Armin and Alexy. Alexy currently knows what happened there.

It was almost the end of the school day and everyone were in their before last lesson – history with the new teacher Mr. Faraize. There weren't many people paying attention to the teacher, who was talking about WWI.

Darielle received note on her desk from Alexy.

'It's Friday. – A.'

She smiled, looked at him with questionable look on her face, but inside she already knew what will happen. Then the brunette girl received another one.

'Meet after school. Horror movies. At my house. Pass it on. – A' _You rich bastard. _Darielle taught, while writing one simple okay.

End of the first week, from the arriving of the twins. This one week, Darielle learn for these two boys, more than anybody in the class. Of course gossip and rumors didn't stop, but unfortunately for some people from the class, the brunette girl learned that the blue-haired boy was actually gay.

The teenage girl turned to her best friend and passed him the note with sympathetic smile, that he won't understand soon. Kentin gave back the note, and without reading it Darielle directly throw it to the next person from the group. Which currently was Rosaliya sitting before her.

This "group" was formed rightly this week with all the newcomers and old students. Consisted of Darielle, Kentin, Armin and Alexy, Violette – girl with beautiful short purple dyed hair, which is taking extra lesson for drawing in Sweet Amoris and Iris – ginger-haired pretty cute girl, which was one of Darielle's first friends in the new class. Sometimes and others, like Melody – normal girl, with also brunette long hair like Darielle's, pretty smart and disciplined, often helps to Nathaniel with his work in school as student president, Rosaliya – very beautiful girl, with long white dyed hair, which Darielle quite admired, and is girlfriend with Lysender's big brother – Leigh, and sometimes there's this girl Kim which comes out with them, but not often, and Lysender, which is pretty nice and gentleman, the guy that was with Castiel.

In the end, Darielle saw how the note comes back to Alexy. She didn't know who will come, the only thing the brunette girl know was that this note got through almost all her classmates. She didn't have the patience to see who was coming. After some time the bell rang, and the teacher let them. The girl jumped out from her place and looked at Alexy challenging. She didn't even remember what was the teacher talking about in class, and normally, she listens.

Darielle threw her pink bag back on her left shoulder and propelled the blue haired boy to the corridor.

"Who is coming? Tell me, please." She poked him.

"Girl, calm down. I don't know too."

"What?! Why didn't you looked at the note? How did you managed to keep it for so long in yourself, don't give it a single peek and look so calm?"

He just laughed, took it out from his bag back and started looking at it. By that time Armin and Kentin joined them, talking about something.

"So?" Darielle asked looking at the note.

Both of them started to read it.

'It's Friday. – A.

Meet after school. Horror movies. At my house. Pass it on. – A.

okay. – D.

how much movies? – K.

I'll choose the movie! 33 Lys-baby will you come too? – R.

With, um, sleeping over? Like a pajama party? – V.

I'll come over, but for a bit. – I.

Well… I was having some plans, but only if you allow Castiel to come with us. – L.

your plans were related to me…. but if we're gonna watch horror movies, i'm in – C.

Sorry kids, I've got some job to do. and sorry I'll pass giving this to Nat, Amber and her bitches. – K.

Don't be so bad to them :c please. I won't be able to come over, sorry. – M.'

Darielle looked at Alexy with eyes big like owl's one.

"C like Castiel, who will come over, or C like Charlotte who took the note by some bad luck or something like that?!" Darielle panicked a little, not sure why, but only Alexy noticed this little fact. Also and Kentin, but he didn't know the real reason.

"Mmm…" They went to the last lesson. "I don't think that Charlotte will have some job to do with Lysender, if you ask me." He looked around and saw Castiel and Lysender together, talking about something. "Look what I'm talking about."

Than the brunette girl got it. She actually knew that this answer was from the red haired boy, but didn't want to believe it.

Darielle sighted.

"Is everything alright?" Kentin asked.

"Yeah." Darielle answered without even thinking if she's lying to her best friend or no. Somehow he inner feelings were telling her not to talk to him about Castiel. The girl felt like this is bad, and it was put like a rule in herself.

They got into the next lesson.

Alexy started a new note. But this time he started from Kim, which was sitting behind him. She than pass it to Castiel which was sitting next to her right.

After Lysender and Kentin, Darielle got to it.

'Who wishes, may stay to sleep. There's many place at our house. Our parents are out of town for month. – A.

Have fun kids :d – K.

i'm not even sure if i should come for some stupid horror movies…. – C

I won't be able to stay for too late. – L.

If Darielle think to stay over, and you do something to her I'll ruin your life. JK And start pay attention in these classes! – K.'

Darielle laughed in the last thing Kentin wrote, because it was more for her, than the other people. Than she wrote something like 'horror movies, up all night, yaaaay' and pass it to Rosaliya, again.

After going through the same people, the note finally got back to Alexy. He hold it in his hand for some time, than looked at Darielle and her face was saying 'Look at it! NOW!' While staring directly at his eyes. The violet-eyed boy just laughed and looked at it.

After the lesson, the group gathered together and walked out of school, going into the courtyard. Castiel went somewhere aside, to smoke one cigarette, even against the rules, while the others figure out the plans for the rest of the day.

"Pajamas party!" Rosaliya got really excited and hugged Darielle, Violette and Iris at one.

"I won't be able to stay till the part with the pyjamas." Iris apologized. " I'll just stay to watch one or two movies, and I'm going home."

"Aw." Darielle looked at her with sad face. After all Iris was the first girl at Darielle's class that tried to be her friend. It was fun with her, but anyways Alexy was another thing. First of all he was falling in love with Kentin, and still not sure with his feelings, which was fun for Darielle, and second of all, he was new, just like the brunette girl, so he knew hoe she was feeling in this new place. It wasn't like Kentin didn't know the feeling, but he was acting strange from time to time, and he have been living in this town for longer than Darielle. The twins were also new to this town, just like Darielle.

"Hellooo! You're making party in my house, in apartment that is not yours. You haven't even thanked to your host, I can kick you at any time" Armin laughed at his brother, than said.

"I won't be there, so good luck."

"What?!" Alexy looked at his brother in panic.

"Yes, I'll be home later."

"Explain."

"While you were arranging your party 'Horror Movies Night' I forgot to tell you that I'll be out. I'll go to one beach party that I heard from Kentin."

Alexy looked at Kentin with face showing that he'll kill the brunette boy very soon, and then turned to his brother looking at him with puppy eyes."

Armin laughed.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to look around the city some more. "

"Do you really promise me?" Alexy was looking at Armin like a lost dog.

"Promise." Armin laughed.

"Cool."

While Alexy and Armin were talking Kentin poked Darielle to go a little away from them, so he could tell her something, and they won't hear it. Just at the same time Castiel was getting back.

"Is Castiel coming too?" Kentin asked.

"Yeap." Darielle answered calmly pretending to not care, playing with the star one her new green blouse, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Lysender too, but will leave later anyways." Then she looked at him with curiosity written on her face. " Why, is there a problem?"

"No." He shook his head, and they got back to the group.

She laughed.

"Hey Ken." He turned to Darielle.

And everybody from the group. Because she was the only person which was allowed to call Kentin – Ken. So everyone were interested in what the teenage girl will say to him.

Darielle noticed this so she whispered it in her best friend's ear. He gave her a challenging smile.

"I like your idea. But if they kick you out, it won't be my fault." Kentin said to her still with the same face.

"Everything will be alight." She laughed devilishly.

"The dark side of the twins is showing up." Armin noted, while looking at them.

"Hey, tell us too." Said Iris sadly.

"Nothing, don't worry." Darielle looked at Kentin.

" You start to wake up my curiosity too." Castiel joined.

"Don't get involved." Lysender poked his red-haired friend. "For two weeks and I know for sure that these eyes are the devil himself."

Armin just sighted.

"Okay people." Said Alexy. "After two hours, I'm waiting for you in front of our apartment."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, That's for now. I think this one got pretty well and long. I won't update soon because I'm not working on it. I have to finish school with at least B and than, I'll start the next chapter. Also I'm working on another story.**

**By the way, BIG thanks for all the reviews c: And I'm sorry about my grammer, I know it sucks, and I can't fix it. Anyways I'm gonna try to make it better.**


	7. Pyjama Party part II

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Darielle and Kentin went together, leaving everyone behind with one little wave for goodbye.

"Are you sure everything is going to be under control at Alexy's?" The brown haired boy asked his friend with a worried face.

"Why do you ask?" Darielle tried to be curios about this question, but deep inside she knew Kentin was still thinking about last week, when he saw her with Castiel.

"It won't be a girlish party this time." Kentin carefully chose his words. "And you, so far have been in only at girlish ones. Or have done some with me, but still I was the only boy." He though some more over his words, so he can sound more convincingly. "And we're 17 now."

_For God's sake, even my mother is not this tedious._

Darielle sighted and looked at her best friend irritably.

"Kentin, we know each other for so long, and I know that you're trying to protect me like a big brother, but look at the things this way - we're not the type of kids which will do a grandiose, noisy party with alcohol and drugs, also I'll stick with the girls, I won't be alone in Armin and Alexy's house. We'll watch some horror movies, eat, sleep, and on the next day – home sweet home.

Silence.

"You're worrying too much, for nothing." Darielle added.

The teenage boy laughed slightly and quietly, but his friend knew that he was still worried.

Darielle looked at him deviously.

"By the way, what will we do with the prank I purposed."

Kentin smiled.

" I have the needed preparations, but Darielle, don't you think this is already stupid? I mean, absolutely every time we go into someone's house we do it." He said awkwardly, trying not to hurt her, but with no effect. Her eyes were opened wide watching only him.

"So what?" The brown-haired girl didn't like this thing (the way he was thinking).

"We're not 10 years old anymore." Kentin answered embarrassed.

"I thought that you haven't changed." She murmured under her nose.

Darielle looked around. It was time for them to separate. Sighting she turned to Kentin.

"Okay, okay I'll bring the things." The guy surrendered.

The brown-haired girl hugged her best friend and said.

"You're the best!"

"It's nice to hear that." He waved and they went.

After two hours the group was outside the twins apartment block.

Little, but luxurious, white building with one of these expensive apartments. There were two apartments per floor, but in this case Armin and Alexy possessed one entire floor. Their parents were still living with them. When they gathered Alexy met them and happily invited them into the main apartment.

"When have we come across to so rich friends." Kentin whispered to his best friend, and Darielle laughed way too hard.

"That's right, but you can't say that we're kids without money."

"Hmm. It's true." He agreed. "It's just that I never had interest in them."

"People, people!" After coming into the apartment it was time for the astonished looks of the guest, and the first one was Rosaliya. She was in front of a white modern fireplace with big plasma over it. Near Rosaliya was Alexy and obviously they were talking about something till now. "This boy over here," She pointed at Alexy, imitating a little bit Amber. "just told me that this 49'' TV is their little home TV, and in their villa they have home Theater."

Iris which inexplicably was blushing awkwardly stared straight.

"And I mean," Rosaliya continued. "not one of these big TV systems, but one big white screen, with some more TVs for support."

Castiel shrugged and Lysander raised his eyebrows. Actually this scene was a bit funny for Darielle, and she loses it bursting out laughing.

"Like in soap operas." She tried to breath. "Or a Korean drama."

Alexy joined the brown-haired girl, because he got the joke about the drama type serials. This was really hilarious.

Kentin and Violette joined them with little giggles, but Iris was still staring at the TV.

When Darielle looked at her white-haired friend she was already gone.

"God, this girl is inspecting the apartment like she's ready to buy it." Kentin joked.

"Mhm." Lysender agreed.

"I suggest we sit down and relax for now." Darielle suggested while throwing her bag back on the ground near one black coffee table. The teenage girl went to look around too and the first place she found was the kitchen. "Perfect!" She smirked. From the other part of the apartment the teenage girl heard screams and cries.

"Oh, my God!" Darielle recognized Violette's voice. A loud thud and Kentin's shouting.

_No, I'll leave them on their own. They're grown up people. _Darielle toured the kitchen, examining it with curiosity. It was quite comfy. Looking around she spotted some cups and bows with "A" on them. _How cute._ She smiled. _By the way is Armin already out?_

The brunette girl went back in the living room. Violette was lying on the couch, Alexy was running around in "Full Panic" mode, Rosaliya was holding some napkins with blood on them, Kentin and iris stood over the lying girl, Lysender was behind them murmuring something in his manner and Castiel wasn't even over there.

"What is happening here?" Darielle stood over the couch and looked at Violette.

"Rosaliya was running around with my underwear!" Alexy cried quickly.

"And Violette passed out" Iris added.

"Because nosebleed." Alexy thought.

"I see." Darielle looked at Alexy.

"What, why are you looking at me?! It wasn't me who was running with my underwear around damn it."

Rosaliya giggled.

"I'm all right now. I'm sorry." While Violette was apologizing Castiel snuck in the living room, doing something to the back of the TV.

"Ready?" The red-haired boy asked obviously bored.

"Of course!" Alexy started jumping like a school girl. "I'm going to pop some bowls with popcorns."

"Let me help you." Rosaliya followed him.

Violette still lying on the couch turned to the TV and Iris sat near her legs. Before them, on the ground, sat Castiel and Kentin, but far away from each other. On the armchair near them sat Lysender. Darielle started thinking where to sit – on the second half of the little couch, or on the ground between kentin and Castiel. While thinking she looked at the film. In the room came a pleasant smell of butter and salt. When she looked again at the free places, Alexy was already lying on the second couch with popcorns in hand, and Rosaliya sat next to Iris among Violette's legs.

"Are you planning on standing up all night?" Rosaliya smiled at Darielle.

"Nah, it's not that comfortable." She stuck her tongue out and sat between Castiel and Kentin.

"By the way these popcorns," Rosaliya pointed at a little table before Darielle. "are for you guys."

There was one big bowl full with hot popcorns before her. She took them. And now when Darielle thought Rosaliya had one too. The brunette girl looked at the lonely Lysender on the armchair.

"What about Lysender?" While asking Darielle took the bowl from the table before her.

"He said he's not hungry." Alexy said peevishly.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to go soon anyways."

"What?!" Darielle looked at him surprised. "We just came here. It's not even 8 pm."

" I will stay for one more hour. I can make it just this much."

" Violette and Darielle and I will stay for sleep over." Rosaliya said proudly.

"I'll stay till the end of the film. And I'll go too." Iris said quietly scared while watching the film with a hidden face.

Actually Darielle wasn't paying much attention to the film on the TV screen, because in the last some minutes Castiel was taking popcorns from the bowl on top of her legs. That was not important. The important thing was he obviously had his jacket off, and now the red-haired boy was wearing only his T-shirt. She didn't know why but her heart was beating too fast by just sensing his muscular arm near her own. Probably, while the people in the film die by painful death they won't reach her heartbeat.

_It's too hot here._

Darielle sighted.

"Hey Alexy, I'm going to find something to drink."

"Feel like it's your own home." Alexy was very pale and he had already forgotten about the popcorns near him.

"Turn off the lamp" Rosaliya whispered from her place.

"NO, no no!" Iris and Violette screamed together.

"So?"

"Turn them off already." Kentin said like he didn't heard Iris and Violette.

Darielle sighted again.

She went and turned off the damn light, then disappeared in the kitchen.

_God, I can't to this, I won't allow this. I promised. I promised to myself that I will never ever fall in love._ The brunette girl began rummaging through the fridge for something really cold to drink. _This is not the type of mistake that is done twice. Once is enough. _She took a deep breath and a box of orange juice from the fridge. Pouring it into a glass she heard Kentin cried from the living room to her.

"Hey, Darielle."

"What!"

"Bring us more popcorn."

"Uh, okay, sure." She looked around the kitchen awkwardly.

_Where do I normally put in my popcorns? Somewhere around the kitchen. _She opened and examined two cabinets while thinking. _Nothing. _The girl looked around the microwave too. _Nothing. _While walking around there were a lot of screams and cries coming out from the living room, but it was something normal for a night like this. _I hope their neighbors aren't at home, or we'll have to deal with the town police. _When the brunette girl though about all these noises she concluded that in fact she have never been afraid of scary movies. No traumas or nightmares. The only scary things are the real situations.

After frustratingly fruitless search for popcorns Darielle went to the kitchen door frame and leaned against it.

"Hey, Alexy."

"Mh…."

"Where are the popcorns?"

"In the kitchen."

Obviously this wasn't the way to get the answers but it was't a reason to give up. She looked a little at the movie. It was… disgusting.

Iris and Violette trembled, hugging Rosaliya. Lysender had begun to sleep.

"Hey, Alexy." Darielle started again.

"Mh…" The same answer.

"Where are the popcorns?"

"In the cabinet above the microwave for God's sake." He jumped into a sitting position. "Don't you see that everybody dies?!"

Violette screamed one more time, from seeing one ugly face coming out of the ground and hid behind Rosaliya.

Lysender yawned casually.

"My time has come. I have to go."

"But Lyse-baby, this isn't even half of the movie."

"I'm sorry Rosa." The white-haired guy rose from his seat, and went to the corridor to get his things.

"I'll send you to the door." Darielle decided to be the host if Alexy was so zombified.

"I'll do that." Castiel got up from the ground and followed his friend. "You bring these damned popcorns."

Darielle looked at him with an angry face.

"Yeah, thank you, I missed half of the film." The girl answered simply because of inertia because her little left pride wouldn't let otherness. She turned around and went to the bright kitchen.

_The popcorns…._

While calmly waiting for the microwave to finish her job, and listening to the screams of the girls and the TV from the other room, Kentin appeared next to her.

Darielle looked at him lazily.

"I said I'll bring the popcorns in just a minute. What is this Impatience from you people?!"

He laughed lightly.

"I'm actually going to go too."

After hearing this she felt a little ashamed.

"But Kentin, it's still early!"

"I know Dars, but I have a job to do." He was usually calling her by that name, or 'Elle' when feeling really guilty, or wanted something pointless from her.

"But you said that you'll make it till late." Darielle looked at him with sad eyes, trying to do a puppy face, knowing that she can play this game too.

They stood like that in the battle of looks with the little noises coming out of the microwave and the loud noises coming out of the living room for background for a few more minutes.

"I'm sorry." Said the brunette guy in the end. "Some other time, okay? I know I'm doing the same time like the first week, but next time I'll be sure that I'm having more free time."

"Okay." The girl looked at the little machine with the ready food, trying to hide that she's actually angry. If they make a scene right here and now, for something ''so simply'' their relationship can get to a really bad path with no turning back. Darielle opened the microwave and put the popcorn in a bowl. Kentin patiently waited for her to finish her job, because he knew that she wasn't finished with just that ''okay''. But instead.

"I'll send you to the door." That was all she said. While clutching the bowl in her hands she went out first. Before reaching the corridor Darielle left to bowl to Castiel. He took it and immediately started eating. She looked at him with a look saying 'If you eat them all you're dead!' and left the room.

"During the weekend are you still busy?" Darielle started.

"Yes."

"Then I'll probably stay at Armin and Alexy till Sunday or something like that."

"With two boys, just like that?"

_For God's sake Alexy is gay, Armin is acting like one, and I'm not even his type. Nor he mine. _

"Don't worry, they'll sit tight" She smiled at him.

"What about your Aunty?"

"She won't mind."

He sighted quietly but then smiled, like he always did near her - lovingly.

"Okay."

"Call me when you get home, just to be sure, you're still alive."

"Okay."

"Oh Kentin. What are we going to do with the prank?"

"Well…" The boy scratched his head. "Let's do this another time."

Darielle snorted irritably.

"You were more fun in the past, am I now the boy in this relationship?" Kentin burst into laugh. "Anyways next if we don't do this I'll officially say that you're a pensioner and not in my friends list."

Kentin finally stopped laughing but was still smiling.

"We'll see." He said. They hugged and Darielle went back to the others. She took Lysender's place and after watching some more of the movie she lost all the appetite she had. Though all the blood and killing in the movie it was still not that scary as real situations that could happen in her everyday life.

"Alexy." The brunette girl looked at the clock which was near the TV screen. "Where actually is Armin?" After this question the blue-haired boy turned to her and looked at her with a sad face.

"Uh, you felt it too. That he's lying."

"Of course! There is no way this boy would want to go out, let alone being on a beach party."

"He hates being outside." Alexy added.

"Than where is he?" Rosaliya asked worried. "It's almost 9 pm."

Alexy raised his shoulders slightly.

"This film is boring." Darielle felt the sadness in Alexy so she desperately tried to change the topic.

"Are you kidding me?!" And it worked. Alexy jumped in his place

"I bet 5$ that she's going to give birth to the devil baby." Castiel said while trampling with popcorn.

"I would've killed myself." Iris thought.

"But the other man is her brother. And she has a baby from him too. How could she leave them?" Alexy continued watching the movie with interest.

The group continued talking about the movie, but Darielle was really bored. She rose from her seat and was back in the kitchen, but this time just for ice cream.

This was her first time in this apartment, but the teenage girl was absolutely sure that there is no way they won't have ice cream. This was every human's second happiness. The first one is coffee. Or at least that's what she thought.

All of a sudden the electricity stopped.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo your so long waited chapter is here XD Hoooraaayyh Okay, so I'm terribly sorry I actually haven't updated in like several years (I think it was 3 months c; ) but I was like that lazy that I didn't even sleep in my bed from laziness. And suddenly school hit me in September and I started reading fictions too and then I was like - "oh wasn't I writing something over here like.. some months ago... oooooopsy daisy". Well here's the time to say thanks a lot like THANKS A LOT to the people who had favourite this story, and thanks a lot to the reviews I have and thanks a lot a lot a lot to my friend YourLittleLolita (u/5629794/YourLittleLolita) for helping me with the grammer (because you know this is my second language). Aaand list thing - I've already started the next chapter, and I have something for you that you might like.**

**Love ya~**


	8. Strange Night

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Opposite of the dead lights, all live in the apartment activated – Darielles' heart started to pound double times faster (not because of the darkness), but because the girls in the other room started screaming louder, and the two boys in the room murmured about something.

"Somebody stepped on my face!" Castiel screamed.

"They will kill us! It's all planned, they know we know!" Rosaliya was screaming.

Alexy heard her and immediately remembered.

"They'll torture us! Slowly and painfully." The blunette said.

"No, no, nooo!"

Actually Alexy was screaming with them, although only female voices could be heard.

_How can they scream so much?_ Darielle froze in place. He brain stopped working.

"Darielle?" She heard her name from the opposite side of the kitchen. "Find a flashlight or something similar damn it." It was Castiel, angry Castiel.

_Flashlight, flashlight… Where am I supposed to search for this thing for God's sake. _Her brain had to start working.

"One moment." The brunette girl took out a phone from her skinny dark green jeans and began to illuminate around her with the dim light

Castiel was making a lot of noise whike opening and closing random cabinets and drawers somewhere behind her, but not so close. There was like a meter distance.

_When did he come here? _The teenage girl hadn't even felt him going around the kitchen so fast.

"I can't find anything." Darielle said quietly trying to hide the fact that she was really confused from how fast he got used to the darkness. And she barely looked anywhere in this kitchen because he looked almost everywhere. This was the second reason. She was feeling so useless at this situation.

"Why isn't there any damn flashlights here?! If they don't stop screaming in 5 minutes, I'll go in there and kill them."

Darielle kind of got startled and dropped her phone. The phone went out and collapsed on the tiles with different parts in different places.

_Uh Darielle, he's joking, he's mad about something, why did you get scared… _But her hands were shaking.

"Hey, are you alright?" The red haired guy was just behind her.

_How inhumanly fast is this guy? _Darielle turned around to meet him face to face, but she could focus on his lips in front of her only.

"Yeah, all goo-" Forgetting about the phone, the girl tried to go as far away as possible, she tripped in her own legs and the first thing she grabbed (instinctively to her right) was Castiel.

What happened was that the brunette hit her head, and after a couple of seconds she couldn't breathe too.

_What is happening? _When Darielle tried to see what is happening with her, and why it is so hard taking breaths. Well, her rebellious friend was actually on her. With all his weight. _Fuck. _

Castiel stood on top of her without moving, and the brunette was feeling his warm breath on her face. She wasn't sure if he was feeling how fast her heart was beathing, but what she was sure of was that she must get out of there and take a breath of fresh air. Really fresh air.

"Castiel?" Darielle said his name so quietly, even she wasn't sure there was anything coming out of her mouth.

Another minute passed.

There were barely or even any screams coming from the other room, or Darielle hit her head so hard that she wasn't able to hear.

"Do you have any experience in kissing?" He asked her watching her lips with lust. Or that was what Darielle saw in the darkness.

_What the hell did he just ask me?! Maybe I hit my head too hard. That's for sure. Did I hear well? No Castiel, I don't have. Can I go now? I must get out of here before I started seeing fairies. _Her mind was one ball of a mess. Let's not talk about her stomach.

Maybe it was his breath that became warmer... or maybe her cheeks, Darielle wasn't sure anymore but it was definitely way too hot in the kitchen.

"Hey Castiel did you find anything here or not?" Apparently Alexy who just came in didn't see the scene on the floor and continued talking. The girl shuddered, and when Castiel just started getting up the lights came on. "And Armin is ba-" The redhead did get up, with Darielle too, but not fast enough, because in front of them they saw two speechless twins with wide opened mouths and eyes.

Impudently Castiel brushed the dust of his clothes.

"How can you be so clumsy damn it?!" Castiel shouted.

The brunette girl looked at him indignantly because he just threw the entire blame one her. _This game can be played by two_.

"Am I clumsy?! You're the one who tripped me!" That was a little lie, but Darielle hoped he'll miss this fact.

"Because, you were walking in front me. How am I supposed to see you in the dark? Was it that hard to find one fucking flashlight?!"

"Fuck you!" Darielle hissed.

Castiel grabbed her arm like he was just going to take her and throw her out of the windows.

"Guys, guys." Alexy separated them. The red haired guy glared at him.

_Thank god he forgot. _Darielle relaxed mentally.

The others were already on the door frame watching the scene.

"Fuck it." Darielle got through Alexy and now he was beside Armin. Both of them now looking with faces saying 'What the hell just happened?'

"Yeah, better I go home, this whole idea was shitty.'' Castiel pushed the twins like they were doors and went to the exit.

"Stop." Rosaliya got him. "You're staying tonight. With us." She said with a serious face. Castiel knew this face and remembered that this woman can be really annoying sometimes.

"Uh… I suppose I don't have a choice with you." The redhead asked because obviously he didn't want to get into dispute with Rosaliya. It was too late in the night for these things.

"MORE MOVIES!" Alexy shouted trying to crack the ice in the room. Armin just smiled and then everybody went into the living room.

Iris left, everybody stayed 'till late, and by the time they went to sleep Darielle and Castiel didn't speak even once.

In the morning everyone were sleepy so the conversations were less. Rosaliya made tasty breakfast for everyone.

"Hm, Armin, why did you come back so late yesterday?" the blunette guy said.

"It wasn't **that** late." Armin was looking at his plate. "Anyways I told you already. Beach party."

"You hate being outside!"

"This doesn't interfere to go out on this kind of party once a year. And check that I really hate being outside."

The tension in the room began to rise.

"Let's continue this conversation another time. I'll tell you everything." Armin smiled.

"All right. " The blue haired boy snorted.

"By the way," Rosaliya was already on the table. "I didn't understand what you have thought with your cousin Kentin to do. What happened back there in the courtyard?" She looked at the brunette with curiously.

Darielle laughed.

"It was nothing." She teased.

"I don't believe you." Armin tried to make her talk.

"Well. I tough we're not five… But… If you want to know so much be ready next time." Darielle looked him with a devilish face.

"Awwh that's no fun." Castiel pouted imitating one concrete blonde girl.

Till lunch they cleaned the apartment and everyone went home.

The next week in school started interestingly. There was this girl Peggy which was working in the school newspaper, and was from the other class (obviously).She wanted to take an interview from Armin and Alexy, and also spread some rumors about a new event. The headmistress was keeping it a secret but apparently this girl was able to take information from different places.

And this week went, and here was the next one. Everything was going by normally, Darielle had forgotten about the pajama party at the twins', and the headmistress announced the event. Orienteering race.

"Hm. What do you think about this new event?" Darielle, Kentin and other people from the group were standing outside the classroom relaxing before the next period.

"We are going to skip it." Armin said.

"Our parents will write us excuse notes, saying we're not in town on the current date."

"That's a lie!" Rosaliya laughed. "I won't be able to come too actually."

"Why? What will you be doing?" Melody asked.

"Well I had a bad dispute with my boyfriend and now I have a date with him, so I want to make things out."

"Aw, so cute. At least will Lysender attend?" Iris asked just from curiosity.

"Yes, I think. But only maybe if he's with Castiel."

"With Castiel?" Darielle got surprised by this little fact. "We're going to be in groups?"

"Yes silly." Kentin looked at her annoyed. "Another thing you haven't listened about. Again. You are very distracted lately."

"Oooops." The brunette looked away guilty, but then again she turned with smile to Kentin. "We'll be together right?"

"Well… no." Guilty Kentin fumbled nervously with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Why?" Darielle looked at him angrily.

The bell rang.

Iris, Rosaliya and the twins looked at Kentin sympathetically and went to their next class. Kentin was going to go too, but the brunette girl didn't allow him to.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because I have to travel, just at this date and I'll be back in the end of the week. Sorry. I didn't want to attend this thing anyways."

"But now… who am I going to team up with?" Darielle felt betrayed.

"With one of the girls." The tall guy smiled trying to calm her a bit down. "Besides, be happy that you won't be with Amber or one of her brainless slaves."

"Like Amber actually hs a brain."

"That's the spirit." The brunette guy smiled even more widly. "Now let's go to class, before this guy Nathaniel takes us to the principal.

"You're saying it like we're kissing in the corners of the school corridors." They just went into the classroom, and the teacher looked at them disapprovingly.

"You're kissing in the corners of the school?!" Kim who was seating just in front of the teacher, and was doing her make over again, screamed with disgust written all over her face.

"Shut your mouth brainless thing." Darielle hissed.

While the brunettes were passing by, Charlotte she added.

"So, it's actually true?!"

"Oh, god, bitches stay bitches, no matter what you tell them." Darielle face palmed, and in the next moment she tripped in someone's leg. She felt hard on the floor.

"Amber can you stop acting like a little kinder garden kid." Kentin said with a cold voice which gave goose bumps even to his best friend.

"What is happening down there?" The teacher asked.

"Nothing, sorry." Darielle said while her brunette friend was helping her get up. The teenage girl heard that Castiel was laughing quietly meanwhile she sat on her place.

By the end of the day she asked the other girls in her class, if they're free to play with her, but unfortunately Violette was with Kim, and Melody with Iris. This means that the only person she was able to choose was Nathaniel.

_This is not going to happen. _She felt little chills on her back from just imagining playing anything with him. He would've command every single action in every single minute. Also to keep up to the rules.

The other two options were Lysender and Castiel, but they were probably already in a team.

"Oh, damn it." Darielle hissed.

"What is it?" Iris asked her. They've headed to the gym to take their uniforms for the orienteering race.

"I don't have a partner for the game, and I don't know who to play with."

"Hm…" Iris started thinking. "What options do you have?"

"None."

"Why don't you ask your aunt, to write you an excuse note, so you won't participate."  
"But I want to participate. It sounds interesting."

Iris continued thinking. They were outside the school, and because the classes were over, there were just a few people.

"Okay, than who would you want to team up with?" Iris asked.

_Kentin _was the first thing Darielle taught about. But he wasn't free. This made a little spin in Darielle's mind of memories from the last month and… that situation with Castiel. _Castiel. _

"Hello Castiel." Iris said.

_What?! _Darielle turned around and saw that the redhead guy was just in front of them. She blushed a little. _How is it possible every time when I think about him, he happens to be around?! _Despise all her thinking she smiled at him.

"Hi Castiel."

He waved at them lazily.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette girl asked, while trying with all her might to not think about what happened at Alexy's.

"I'm waiting for Lysender. Where is your sis?" He looked at her with a smug on his face.

"I'll go inside to take my things. I'll be back soon." Iris said without breathing between the words and disappeared.

Darielle followed her with eyes, than she turned to Castiel.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Kentin is still inside of the school."

Castiel just grinned.

"So, anything else?" He asked.

"Ah, yes." The teenage girl tried to look as calm and careless as possible. "Do you want to play the orienteering game with me?"

She was looking at the gym's doors hoping nobody will come out.

"Mh, okay, sure, why not."

Darielle relaxed mentally. She was really happy that she managed to go trough that, but now the teenage girl was worried about them, and if they will manage to play in a team.

Of course she wanted to win this thing, but on other hand the girl wasn't sure how to act around Castiel. Darielle looked at him suspiciously.

"I was thinking that you're playing with Lysender."

Castiel looked at the gym. Than he said nothing.

"Okay, okay, thank you anyways." She went to the gym.

"I hope you won't get us lost." He laughed.

Darielle pretended to not hear him, and went in.

Iris was just going out, and Lysender was with her too.

"Oh, Darielle." The guy with the different eyes smiled at her. "You're here just in time."

"Why?" The brunette girl looked curiously at Lysender than at Iris.

"It was time for the teacher to go home too. So you just came in time to take your uniform."

"If you didn't take your uniform you wouldn't be able to participate. So there was a chance to come with us, but just sit in one place."

"Not cool." Darielle bit her lower lip. "Okay guys, thank you." She went to the end of the gym, but then she turned to Iris. "Wait for me, please. I'll be ready in a minute."

"Sure." Iris smiled. I'll be outside.

They went out.

Darielle took her things, and paid everything needed. Also filled the forms for her teammate and went out.

There was no sight of Castiel or Lysender, but Kentin was there with Iris.

Darielle smiled.

"So you finished with school for today?"

"Yup." Kentin answered. "Let's go home."

The three of them went to the park, but in front of the gates Iris left them. The two brunettes' talked about a lot of things, before splitting up in the end of the park.

"So, who is going to be your teammate?"

"Um…" Darielle felt that she was stepping in dangerous grounds. She had that feeling inside of her, that Kentin will be really bad with her answer. "With Castiel." But also he was her best friend, and she just can't bring herself to lie to him.

The brunette boy turned to her and looked at her with long looking eyes.

"What?" Darielle asked already getting inpatient.

"Nothing." He said. His face was something between disgust and anger.

"Speak." She raised her tone slightly.

Kentin sighted.

"First of all – I don't like this guy, second thing – he'll bring you only problems." He was talking in a slow and calm voice while looking at the ground. Then he looked at Darielle "And third – why the fuck did you choose him?!"

"Hm." She had to keep calm. Darielle knew this would happen, and he was mad, so she decided to throw oil on the fire. "Well, I thought it would be fun."

"For god's sake." Kentin slapped his forehead loudly. "When you get lost into the woods and you get a lot of problems because of him, will it be fun again?"  
"Well not exactly… Don't worry, I'll lead the way." Darielle was trying to make him believe in her.

Kentin snorted.

"Okay."

The brunette girl tried to change the subject. Soon they separated, each on the way to home. After another day or two, the day of the Orienteering game came.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys c: Here's the new chapter that kind of I was hoping to post during November, but unfortunately my compuer broke, and i had to find a new one. With the last computer I lost the chapter and I was really, really angry, so I decided not to write it again. But when I saw all these beautiful reviews, follows, and favs my heart melt. So after 4 months (or is it 5? nooo it can't be that much from my last update :D ) here's something to fill your time with. **

**Thanks to all the people that are still reading this LOVE YA**


End file.
